A New World Order
by twolostsouls25
Summary: Ten years into the future, the Brotherhood of Evil has taken over the government and has been hunting down all metahumans. Follow the Titans as they band together as a rebellion alliance to wage war against the oppressive regime. This is their greatest struggle yet. Can they handle it? Heavy BBxRae, one sided BBxTerra, and a little bit of RobxStar in there too.(1st chapter revised)
1. Prologue

**FIRST FOREWORD **

**So before I post my second chapter I thought y'all ought to know that This wasn't my best work. I've done a good amount of editing in the past two days and revised the chapter. Nothing major has changed. I just made smoother transitions between major events, elaborated the conversations, and created more dialogue for Starfire and Nightwing. All that being said, I'm really busy lately and I've kind of made a resolution to actually revise my work after writing it instead of basically 'word vomiting' all over the keyboard and not even bothering to look back and check my word before I post. I have a serious problem with that. As I went back to read it (after I published it of course) I noticed a ton of grammar mistakes, terrible transitions, and a little bit of OOC-ness which I absolutely HATE so I apologize for my mild hypocrisy ^ ^ Here is a new and revised version of the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Second foreword **

** Hey everyone! The plot bunnies have visited me by the masses in these past few months, so I think I'll give this a try. I'm all about them dystopian themes so this is going to have a lot of 1984/ V for Vendetta influence, among other dystopian things such as songs/ quotes/ anything. Haha. This is set ten years in the future and will be mostly BBxRae centered though I'll include everyone! This prologue is super long—sorry about that I'll be sure to make them a bit shorter next time for an easier/more organized read. I just have to get this kinda back story going before I really start the story. Short note about Starfire, she might be a bit OOC just because I don't like the way she is depicted in the cartoon entirely. I made her a bit stronger, and 'gurl power'-esque but at the same time, I try and keep her true to her emotions, embracing them to the fullest etc... I love the way she contrasts with Raven and Nightwing, so I'll be playing off of that a lot.  
All characters will be sort of a mix between in the show and the comics (this also means you'll see appearances from titans like Kid Flash and some other familiar faces... possibly the Doom Patrol etc... **

**I may consider drawing up sketches of the team including older versions of Melvin, Timmy and Teether okay enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Teen Titans **

**Prologue: **

Darkness reined upon Jump city like a thick haze as night time dwelled ever so dauntingly over its people. The streets were barren and the air was ghostly silent, save for the soft pitter patter of a light rain. It had been ten years since the titans had disbanded, and only five since the New World Order had officially taken hold in the United States, and was slowly spreading throughout the entire planet. This New World Order was corrupt; it was built upon hatred, distrust, and fear, and its law ruthless. Faced with strict curfews, extreme censorship, and violent punishments, Jump city's people lived in constant fear. At first the people thought for sure that the titans would come to their aid, but when they did not, their hope slowly died, and now they lived as a mindless body of law followers with Big Brother's ever seeing eye always watching.

A lithe cat sat in the darkest shadows of an abandoned alley shaking its fur to stay out of the rain. He slunk through the shadows out of sight, and sure to stay away from the main roads. This was no ordinary alley cat, picking its way through the garbage in search of the day's meal. No, this animal had a purpose. He pawed his way carefully through the city in search of the most discrete rout to his destination, for he was called upon tonight by an old friend. And something about this call had given him a hope that he hadn't had for quite some time.

He then came upon a small storm drain, and stuck his nose to carefully inspect. He could hear the loud and violent rush of water below, and contemplated the thought of swimming all the way to his destination. Before he could put much thought into it, his ears perked, and his head followed suit. He heard footsteps on the puddled concrete. They were soft, and agile sounding—almost inaudible through the rain, but he heard it nonetheless. This was followed shortly by the sound of Order patrolmen—thick boots scuffing on the asphalt. He shrunk in the darkness as shadows started to grow bigger. This sounded like a chase, and this little green cat wanted nothing to do with it. Through the dark he could see a cloaked figure round the corner, crashing backwards against the wall as three patrolmen ran past. '_Idiots_…' Thought the cat, who then turned his gaze apprehensively to the cloaked figure. He could not see beyond the dark shadow of its drawn up hood and the thick cloth as it draped past their shoulders. This figure, a shadow among shadows leaned back, chest heaving against the dirty brick wall and then slid down into a sitting position. The cat put a weary paw forward narrowing its eyes at this strange figure. He could have sworn he saw the glimmer of a familiar pair of amethyst eyes. '_It can't be…'_

The hooded figure looked up, as though they'd heard or sensed something but then slowly shook their head, placing a gloved but feminine looking hand to her face. He figured she'd sensed him. And he figured she probably thought she was crazy as well, because why would he be here? Everyone of their kind had fled Jump City years ago. She must have gotten the call as well, otherwise, if he were her, he'd never step foot in this godforsaken city again. He crept over nearer to her, and she seemed to be struggling against something. Her fists were clenched tight, and her head still shaking ever so slightly—denying her senses. He knew she was fighting herself, afraid to actually believe he was there. He had been wondering how she'd been holding up—mentally of course—especially after Starfire's brief glimpse into her lonely future so many years ago. Then again, she hadn't seen this coming, had she?

He approached her in silence. If she noticed him coming, she didn't show it. But he was glad to have her there. He rested a paw on her lap and she jumped slightly, looking down at the animal. As soon as his eyes met with those all too familiar violet ones, he knew it was her. She blinked a few times, and watched through stoic eyes as he phased into human form. Only he could see the faintest flicker of surprise in them.

"Gar—" She started

"You know, you're not as crazy as you think you are" He whispered, a shadow of a smirk upon his face. If her hood had been down he would have seen her blush, but to him, her expression had not changed.

"Did you get th—"

"The call? Yeah. I take it you did too… You know, Rae, I gotta say I'm still surprised you came out here… you know… after what you've been through." She suppressed a sigh of annoyance

"Are you going to let me finish talking this time?" She asked. He chuckled softly

"Floor's all yours Rae."

"Yes, I received the call, and I came back because I can't stay in hiding forever." She sighed. Garfield nodded. She would never admit it, but Garfield knew she would have been doing so well without the company of her only friends.

"Makes sense," he mused "Speaking of staying hid, we should get on the move. It's not safe to stay in one spot for too long." She nodded in response. They both trekked in silent stealth through the shadows of the streets, narrowly avoiding cameras and lights—not that there were many. But there were patrolmen, and quite a few frighteningly close calls. Beast Boy had to admit, it felt strange to once again walk by Raven's side, though, this time he was taller than her. As far as he could tell, something about her was much darker than usual. She had that look upon her face, a look that told him that she'd seen many things—and most of them were not pleasant. But then again he knew better than to be surprised. Prison will do that to you.

"Is your apprehension directed towards me, or are you just nervous we'll get caught?" Her quiet monotone broke the silence. Garfield was a bit taken aback.

"I was just wondering" He started "how did you—"

"Get down" She hissed, pulling him to his knees. The sound of heavy footsteps splashing in the rain grew louder.

"She's around here somewhere" a voice growled.

"I saw her go this way" came another. This was the fifteenth close call that night.

"We'll never make it at this rate" Beast boy breathed, shifting his position. Suddenly there was a large crash as he knocked down one of the trash cans they were hiding behind. Raven's stared at a guilt stricken Garfield with incredulous wide eyes as they heard the guards yell, running towards them. Just in time raven threw up a shield of dark energy as a hail of bullets rained down on them.

"Rae can't you teleport us?"

"I—I don't know if I can make it that far!" She was struggling under the weight of the force field, undoubtedly exhausted from being on the run all night, and god knows how much longer before that.

"Come on Raven, you can do it. It's our only chance of getting out of here in one piece!" Beast Boy knew it was a lot to ask, but he also knew that it was their only way out. And she knew it too. The bullets were becoming harder and faster.

"Raven!" Beast Boy panicked, watching her struggle. Suddenly everything went black and cold and he heard Raven cry out with effort. Before he knew it they both came crashing to the floor of the secret underground bunker of Titans Tower—or rather, the hallway. The door to the main entrance being just a few yards ahead.

Beast Boy sat up rubbing his head. He couldn't help but feel that all too familiar chill down his spine that always came after Raven teleported him somewhere. He turned over to see her getting up as well, and hurried over to help her.

"Told ya you could do it" He smirked, though there was a softness to his voice. She just glared at him.

"I need a minute." She huffed, pulling down her damp hood. He helped her over to the wall so she could sit against it. For a while she just sat there in the lotus position, not speaking, not meditating, just resting. Beast Boy sat with her, knowing full well that he shouldn't say anything to disturb her peace. He took the time to really observe her in the dim light. This was his first time really seeing her in ten years and to say that she had changed was an understatement. She looked much older. Her hair, which had darkened with age, fell in a healthy dark violet mass past her shoulders. Her face had matured as well, as he noted earlier, through her serene mask, something about her face gave off the impression that she had been through a lot. Her outfit had changed as well. It was now a dark grey, and her cloak seemed longer—somehow heavier. And instead of a leotard she wore a full body suit and longer boots, most likely to keep out the constant chill that seemed to hover over the town these days. Though she looked terribly run down she also looked… beautiful. Not to mention bad ass, Beast Boy thought sheepishly. Anyone who didn't know her like he did would not stand a chance to see through her impenetrable exterior…

"Fear" She said quietly, breaking through his thoughts. He looked over at her

"What?"

"That's how I escaped. That's what you were going to ask me, right?" She didn't look at him. Her gaze was cast down.

"Yeah. Meta Penitentiary is the highest security metahuman prison around… and I heard you were the only one ever to escape." She finally looked up at him. That was one thing that didn't change, he thought. Those amethyst eyes were still deep and mysterious as ever.

"They didn't know how to contain me. Every prisoner has a cell unique to their abilities to hold them in. Mine just wasn't intricate enough. I was alone and scared, and—"

"Raven…" He could tell it was hard for her to talk about, though her face and tone gave nothing away. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I don't remember actually getting out, but my emotions became too much and I couldn't control it anymore. I just remember waking up the next day somewhere in Mexico—I must have teleported or something…" she trailed off, her brow knitted as she tried once again to remember that night.

"Hey" Beast Boy comforted her. "I know it must be hard for you to talk about." He smiled "I'm just glad that you're here. Honestly, Raven, I thought I'd never see you again." He was almost shocked to see a ghost of a smile upon her face. "I'm sorry I pushed you so hard." She just shrugged

"If you didn't I don't think we'd be here right now." She deadpanned, then looked at him, her eyes finally betraying a shadow of emotion "Thanks for believing in me" She knew it was corny but she really was grateful for his support.

"Hey, if you don't someone has to" He chuckled, and she let out the smallest smile. "That's a good look for you Rae. You should smile more often." She raised an eyebrow, and just like that, her smile was gone.

"Don't get used to it." Beast Boy just laughed, and stood up, offering her his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked, as they walked toward the entrance. Raven just nodded in response, noting silently how tall her friend had gotten.

Beast Boy and Raven entered the large room which looked somewhat well preserved in spite of the lack of inhabitance for almost a decade. It looked much like the old common room in Titans Tower, though the walls were made of solid rock as was the ceiling. A large black couch sat in the center of the room, facing a giant screen. The kitchen area was behind the couch to the left of the doorway entrance. This sight brought back an odd nostalgia for Raven. Though Starfire was the loudest to protest the disbandment of the Titans, none feared their fate more than Raven, and it didn't take Starfire's trip to the future to remind her of her delicate state of mind. She needed her friends, and she knew that. Being here just brought that knowledge back full force, and worse, reminded her that nothing could ever go back to the way it was.

Many other metahumans had already arrived. Among those Raven recognized were Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, Aqualad, Speedy, Bumblebee, and Jericho. Cyborg was the first to see them. He had not changed too much, though he did look a bit more polished and high tech, like his robot parts had been updated or something, but he approached them with the same excited smile he always had.

"Yo BB!" He called, pulling his old friend into a giant hug.

"Cy!" The changeling smiled hugely. "How have you been?"

"How do ya think?" he rolled his eyes "Can't even leave my house these days. The brotherhood wants our heads, but hey, I brought you something." He handed a nondescript ring.

"no way" Beast Boy recognized it from many years back "this isn't…"

"Sure is" Cyborg grinned. "It's the only way for me to get out in the public" he chuckled. Beast Boy beamed, slipping on the ring. And as he did, his physical appearance was altered, no longer having green skin, eyes, or hair. He just looked like a normal human being now.

"Use that thing wisely Garfield" He winked. Cyborg finally turned to Raven.

"Hey little lady" he her a hug "wow you really grew up" He noticed scratching his head. "And you let your hair grow out! I like it!" Cyborg focused on the simpler of changes. He was sure everyone and their mother would ask her about Meta Penitentiary, and knowing Raven, hell would freeze over before she'd open up and talk about it. He returned the hug and offered him a small rare smile.

Then there was Starfire who finally saw them, stopping mid conversation with Nightwing to charge over to her two long lost friends "Oh, Raven and Beast Boy how _wonderful_ it is to see you!" She enveloped them in one of her usual bone crushing hugs.

"Starfire…" Raven warned. Upon being released, she noticed a dead silence among the crowd. As she looked around, she realized the entire room was staring at her and suddenly all she wanted to do was pull up her hood and disappear.

"What—" She began

"Looks like you're sort of a legend around here Raven" Beast Boy chuckled. The empath, however did not find any of it amusing

"Yes, friend Raven, we have all heard of your terrifying escape from that dreaded prison of the metahumans. Please do tell us how you accomplished such a feat!" Starfire beamed. The crowd seemed to gravitate towards them, wishing to welcome the newcomers. Jericho waved with a serene enthusiasm while Aqualad and Speedy proceeded to greet them with hugs and questions of their travels.

"Uhh" Raven became a bit uneasy, and was promptly rescued by Nightwing.

"I'm sure she'll tell us all about it when she feels like it" He grunted. "For now, we have to wait for the rest to get here so we can all get some sleep. In the morning we can get down to business. You both look like you could use some rest." Raven sent a thankful glance his way. As everyone began to go back to their business, Raven followed Nightwing to the far end of the room leaving beast boy and Starfire to catch up.

"Richard, do you really think it's wise for us to be meeting _here_ of all places?" She spoke quietly "We make an incredibly large target."

"I know" he replied, "but this is the best we've got, and we have to retaliate somehow. There are forces at work right now creating an alliance—a rebellion, and we have to be a part of that. We have to end this Raven, it's been going on for too long and the world needs our help. The world needs the Titans back."

"If they find us here there won't _be_ a Titans."

"They won't."

"Richard, you don't know what it's _like_" She stopped in front of him, and shook her head "you _don't_" Nightwing sighed, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were cold and hard, but Nightwing knew better.

"I know you're scared—" She scoffed, brushing his hand away.

"Scared doesn't begin to cover how I feel right now." Her monotone voice was low and serious. "But I don't want your pity. What I want is for you to calculate the _risk_" She hissed "Do you think I want to see Melvin, Timmy or Teether rotting in one of those cells? Starfire? Garfield?" the light above them shattered, and she closed her eyes, regaining composure. She started to turn away.

"This better be worth it, Dick" She said wearily. He sighed, knowing she was right. Raven was always the level headed one. He knew calling the original and honorary titans here could potentially be a large mistake, but this was the only place they had left for sanctuary, and many of the metahumans here did not have the luxury of a secret identity as he did with Richard Greyson. Even Raven no longer had Rachel Roth. Not after she had been taken the first time. If they were all caught now, all means of rebellion would be squashed. And they were all as good as dead. He knew that. She knew that. He guessed everyone did, actually. He smiled at her. Such an action was unusual for Richard as well.

"There's one thing about you that hasn't changed, Raven". She merely replied with a raise of her brow.

"You're still the only one who can keep me from doing something incredibly stupid." He chuckled

"It would seem so" She deadpanned "then again, we are here aren't we." Nightwing nodded.

"Touché…"

"Sorry I'm late!" Raven heard a faintly familiar voice from the end of the room. She turned to look at Nightwing who was clearly hiding something.

"Dick—" Raven started, but as she turned around, her mind only focused on one thing, and that was the skinny blonde girl who stood in front of them, her blue eyes bright and her hopeful smile even brighter.

Terra. Raven felt a strong wave of shock and confusion from Beast Boy, and at first she wasn't sure if she could distinguish his emotions from her own. Like usual, Raven kept her face as stoic as possible, while Beast Boy's jaw practically hit the floor.

Her smile suddenly faded. "I got the call so I came… Maybe coming here was a mistake…"

"Terra, wait!" said beast boy, while two ceiling lights shattered. Nightwing cast a sideways glance at Raven, whose expression didn't seem to change, however she had drawn up her hood. Terra turned around to look at Beast Boy, a soft blush on her cheeks "It's just… last time I saw you—you didn't exactly remember who I was… or who you were… or anything at all, actually..." he scratched his head awkwardly.

"I know" She looked down "I can't exactly explain that. One day I just woke up, and everything kind of… came back to me."

Nightwing noticed Raven shift uncomfortably. Something seemed off, though he thought it could have been jealousy. Raven and Beast Boy had grown very close after he got over Terra and her sudden reappearance. He knew it would be odd to bring Terra back into the picture, but ever since she tried to contact him, mysteriously gaining her memory back, he decided that the rebellion could use her. They didn't necessarily need to fully trust her yet, but they could use her nonetheless.

"I'm sorry for everything" She said quietly. "If you want me to leave—"

"Hey, we called you here, didn't we" He gave her a smile. With that, she sighed in relief and ran up to him, embracing him tightly like one would to their long lost lover. Nightwing looked over, but Raven was no longer there, and the rest of the Titans proceeded to welcome Terra with warmth and open arms.

It had become late, and everyone was sleeping in the lower rooms of the bunker. Everyone but the original Titans, that is. Nightwing, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire sat on the large couch in the middle of the room.

"We need to find as many metahumans as possible and get them in on our alliance, but there are spies everywhere. Right now we can only afford to place our trust in a few people. Honorary titans. Some of them couldn't make it tonight, so we need to go find them, and place them in safe houses—especially the younger ones. We need to spread the movement as far as possible and strike from the inside. Cyborg, can I count on you to build more bunkers for refugees? We need a place a bit less obvious than right under Titans Tower."

Cyborg donned a determined smile. "I'm on it"

"Good. You'll have Bumblebee with you. And bring along Terra as well. She said she could create some underground bunkers throughout the country as safe zones for refugees. There's just one thing—"

"What's that?"

"We're not sure if she can be fully trusted yet. It's great that she wants to help, but I don't think she should know the location of these safe zones." Cyborg raised an eyebrow, and Raven cast him a brief glance.

"How is she going to help _build_ them if she doesn't even know where they are?"

"Simple. Blindfold her or put her to sleep on the way there."

"May that not be… the 'harsh'?" Starfire interjected, her eyebrows furrowed. "Perhaps friend Raven could help move the rocks underground, yes?" She smiled.

"I have a different job for Raven" Said Nightwing. "But we really can't afford to put our trust in the wrong hands, Star" he said, and she nodded in agreement, though she did not like this idea at all. Nightwing, however, continued.

"Being original titans it's our responsibility to get everyone to safety first, and provide a safe haven for metahumans, and humans against the regime. Beast Boy and Raven, that's where you come in. Track down as many metahumans as possible and bring them back to the safe point. By the time you guys are finished, Cyborg, Terra and Bumblebee should have it complete."

"You got it, dude" He mumbled, half asleep on Raven's shoulder. Nightwing was surprised she allowed it.

She merely nodded. Though Raven was not much for words, Nightwing was surprised she hadn't added anything to the conversation.

"You've been awful quiet tonight" He noticed. She just shook her head

"I need to meditate" She said slowly "It's been a while."

"We could all use some rest" Nightwing agreed

"Agreed!" Starfire chimed in.

"Night y'all" Cyborg got up with the rest of the team, and Beast Boy fell on the couch as Raven stood to leave.

"Gar" She called

"Coming…" He mumbled, but didn't get up. She just shrugged and headed down to the bedrooms.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinth—" Raven opened an eye, sensing someone was outside her room just before there was a small knock. She lowered herself down so that she was no longer levitating a few feet above her bed, but now, just sitting on it.

"Come in" She said, already knowing who was behind the door. The aura of guilt and nervousness was pungent enough. The door opened. "Terra" She said, and the blonde girl came out from the shadows

"I've been meaning to talk to you" She said quietly. Raven knew what she was here for.

"You don't need to apologize for anything." Raven said, her face remaining stoic. "You redeemed yourself after you took down Slade."

"Oh come on, Raven. Don't act like you forgive me." Terra was frustrated "I noticed how you were earlier—"

"Forgiveness isn't the same thing as trust." Raven said calmly, she seemed to have trouble choosing the right words. She wasn't even sure how she felt. "It's not that I don't like you, I—" She sighed "you realize how hard it is for me to trust you after what you did…"

"That's not fair" Terra growled.

"Isn't it?" Raven narrowed her eyes.

Terra huffed "What's it gonna take for you to like me, Raven? Everyone here welcomed me back with open arms, why is it always you that I'm left to please?"

"Look, Terra, I like you and I'm glad in the end you defeated Slade, I'm glad you're alright, I'm glad you gained back your memory, and it's nice to think you're on our side, but all of that has nothing to do with whether I trust you or not. I'm not trying to be rude or mean, I'm just telling you the truth. It's my issue, let me deal with it." There was a long silence. It looked like Terra wanted to say more, but after a while she just huffed.

"Fine." She turned to leave, almost slamming the door behind her.

Raven went back to her meditation.

Starfire approached a dark figure sitting at his desk, working tirelessly as usual over plans and strategies. She sighed summoning up her patience as she finally came to a halt, standing just behind him. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You would not be of use to anyone if you cannot stay awake tomorrow." She advised. Nightwing's hand rested on top of hers, and he turned around. His expression was hardened

"I need to make sure everything goes to plan—"

"And it will" She offered him a warm smile "Please, Richard" She said, moving her hand further across his chest. She leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek. "There is nothing left to do tonight." After a short pause, staring into her mesmerizing emerald eyes, he finally gave in, and the two of them headed off to bed.

Before Starfire entered the room, she paused. He turned to look at her questioningly to see that the look on her face was troubled.

"Something wrong, Star?"

"Please" she began "You have not given me a job to do. Do you not trust me either?" Nightwing shook his head.

"Starfire, you will know your job when the time comes. This is something no one else can know." Her eyes widened

"Not even Beast Boy?" Nightwing shook his head "Cyborg?" Again, he shook his head "_Raven?"_ she asked incredulously. Nightwing shook his head a third time.

"Richard, I fear there is not much I can hide from her." She looked down. Her strong embrace of emotions were often a dead give-away to the empath when she had something to hide.

"I know I can trust you with this job Starfire" Nightwing put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance "That's why I gave it to you" He smiled.

It was six in the morning, and the main area of the bunker was quiet. Beast Boy was in the form of a cat, curled up on the couch where Raven had left him the previous night.

"Didn't feel like sleeping in a bed?" Came a familiar voice. Beast Boy jumped up, phasing back into his human form.

"Morning Terra," he smiled his usual goofy smile "why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep" She sighed.

"Anxious?" He asked. "To be honest, I've been just waiting for us to get ambushed by Order troops."

"I've just been thinking" She said quietly. "Are you sure everyone is okay with me being here?"

"This is about Raven, isn't it?" He asked.

"I talked to her last night, and she still doesn't trust me" She pouted.

"Raven's complicated" Beast Boy said. "She's been through a hell of a lot and for her, trust is kind of sacred. You can't just break it and expect to get it back, you know?"

"But you trust me, don't you?" Before he could answer she sighed "I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"We all do, Terra" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I want things between us to go back too" She said, her face growing closer to his.

"Terra—" breathed, not sure what to do in the situation. Her lips pressed to his and his eyes widened. How could this have been something he so yearned for when he was younger? Now, it just seemed all wrong. The sound of the door opening interrupted them, and he pulled away blushing madly. And he turned his head to see Raven, who quickly averted her gaze,

"Sorry to interrupt" She deadpanned heading to the kitchen area to make some tea. Her expression was impossible to read as usual, but somehow he felt overwhelmingly guilty. A small pout appeared on Terra's face, and there was a long silence. Beast Boy scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know if—"

"I'll go get Nightwing and wake up everyone else" She said quickly leaving the room. Beast Boy was at a loss of words. As soon as she left, Beast Boy headed over to the kitchen

"Raven I'm sorry abou—"

"It's none of my business Beast Boy" came her harshly unemotional reply, though the cup she had set on the counter had suddenly shattered, causing them both to jump. Beast Boy gave her a look

"I—It's not—" She sighed. "Being here, around everyone again… it's been heavy on my emotions. I'm just not used to it." She tried to explain her lack of control.

"Raven, if it's any consolation, I didn't ask for that kiss…"

"Why are you trying to explain yourself to me?" She seemed mildly frustrated. "Like I said, It's not my business."

"No, it is becausei'dratherithavebeenyou" He said, all of his words meshed into one, and then blushed madly. Raven's eyes widened, possibly showing the most emotion since she'd gotten there. Her cheeks immediately flushed pink.

"What?" Raven was interrupted by Nightwing and Starfire entering the room, along with some of the other honorary Titans.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire greeted them warmly. Though her physical appearance had matured greatly, she still was the same old cheerful Starfire.

"Heh, morning Star" Beast Boy scratched the back of his head again, still recovering from his sudden outburst. Raven stood, somewhat flustered across the counter from Beast Boy. She finally mumbled a good morning as well.

It was 9:00 by the time everyone was up and ready to hear Nightwing's plan. Everyone gathered in the room. Nightwing, who had noticed the tension in the air when they first arrived that morning, had mildly noted that Raven and Beast Boy were no longer standing together. They both looked a bit uncomfortable. He thought something odd had gone on before they entered the room that morning.

All irrelevant thoughts aside, Nightwing proceeded to brief the crowd on their plans for allying with the rebellion. Everyone was given their individual jobs to do, Melvin, who was just barely of age sat next to Raven, a determined look on her face.

"Let me help Beast Boy and Raven with the kids" She said. Nightwing looked at Raven, awaiting her approval. The empath nodded, offering a small smile to her 'kid' who beamed with pride.

"I trust you Melvin" Nightwing said with an encouraging smile. "You and Beast Boy have an important job, but I know you can do it." He turned to face everyone. "Cyborg and I have created new communicators. He held up small devices, discrete enough to hide on your person. "Make sure you don't lose these, and only use them for absolute emergencies. You never know what kind of detection devices the Brotherhood has at their disposal.

A little while after everyone had received their communicators, the group was preparing to leave, and spring the plan into action. Everyone was saying their 'goodbyes' and 'see you soons not sure if this would be the last time they'd see each other. The thought of inevitable causalities sat like a weight in the back of everyone's mind. Nightwing, and Starfire shared a touching moment, promising that they'd soon see each other again, and Raven was lecturing Melvin, Timmy and Teether, making them promise they'd stick together and do exactly as she said throughout the journey. Raven offered the kids a loving smile which was only reserved for them.

Beast Boy finally found Raven through the crowd near Melvin and the kids. He felt like he had to say _something _before they left_. _Even though they would be together, he didn't want their entire journey to be awkward. 

"Raven" He said, and he was interrupted by a sudden loud rumbling sound. Part of the rocky ceiling caved in, causing some to scream, and everyone else to cower. Raven put her arms protectively over Teether. Something was drilling through the ground, trying to get through to the bunker, and it was working. Raven looked at Nightwing, eyes wide, both thinking the exact same thing. Her worries had come true, and they were an enormous target. For a few moments everything was silent, and everyone, frozen in their spots, just stared up at the gaping hole in the ceiling. Then something dropped through the hole. It was a small disk with a blinking light in the middle, and as it beeped faster and faster, the entire room came to know what it meant. And then everything happened so fast. The rapid beeping, Nightwing gasped

"…no"

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS" Came raven's voice, and the bomb was surrounded by a black shield of dark energy. Suddenly there was a muffled but deafening roar and the room shook. Beyond the black wall of energy was a raging explosion…

Raven was containing the blast.

Her circle of energy grew in size as she struggled to contain it. "RUN" She commanded to the rest of the group.

"RAVEN!" Yelled Starfire, bursting with fear and desperation.

For a moment Nightwing had the impulse to stay with her to the end, but he knew, as much as it hurt him—he would have to leave his dear friend there and save the rest of them. And

"COME ON!" He yelled, grabbing Starfire "Everyone get out, come on get out of here!"

Cyborg had to drag a violently struggling Beast Boy toward the exit

"NO" He yelled thrashing against his best friend's grip, and Terra watched in awe as the sorceress contained the blast. They didn't have much time, the pressure of the blast was overwhelming her and her dark shield grew ever larger. She quickly turned using her powers to shove the rest of them out the door, and once they were gone she let everything go, using the last bit of energy to shield herself from the blast as it released itself, destroying the bunker and everything in it.

Beast boy fell to his knees as he watched the explosion from a distance. The titans were at a loss for words.

"She can't have survived that…" Cyborg's voice, usually filled with optimism, was now hollow, and hopeless.

Starfire was crying, her hand over her mouth, and Nightwing stood, still as a statue. A tearful Beast Boy rounded on Nightwing, anger pulsing in his veins.

"She _knew _this would happen!" His voice a low growl. Starfire stared in shock. He looked truly frightening, having grown substantially in the past few years.

"Beast Boy—" She squeaked

"No!" He growled "She knew this would happen, and you told her we'd be okay THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" he roared.

"HEY" Cyborg yelled restraining the changeling, who covered his face in grief. Nightwing said nothing, he just turned around, trying to hide his guilt. Everything in his mind told him that this was on him. He just hoped that somehow Raven had survived that. She couldn't be gone. She couldn't be.

"We have to keep going" Nightwing kept his voice steady and hard as stone.

"Come on BB you know the enemy is the Brotherhood. It's their fault, all of this is their doing. We can't be pit against each other… not now" Said Cyborg, calming the grief stricken changeling.

The rest of the crowd had run, and the only people left to watch the devastation were Cyborg, Nightwing, Beast Boy, Terra and Melvin.

"What happens now?" Melvin sniffed, finally taking a trembling hand off of her mouth.

"We have to keep moving." Said Nightwing. Beast Boy suddenly had a look of purpose to his eye. He looked at Melvin

"Let's round up the kids" He said.

"The best thing we can do now is make sure everything goes to plan."

"For Raven" Starfire chimed in.

"For Raven" They all agreed.

It was dark, and debris had littered the bunker to the point of unrecognition. Ash and soot covered everything in a thick film, and the smell was terrible. Everything, destroyed in a matter of seconds. The air was hauntingly still, until something under the rubble moved. A young sorceress laying barely conscious on the ground, wondering if everyone else was alright.

She heard the sudden crunching of boots on cracked grass, and crumbled debris.

"Check for survivors." Came the voice of an Order patrolman. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. They were going to take her away again. And she knew they would make no mistake this time. It was the end. She would rot in that prison.

"Are we sure there was anyone here in the first place?" Came a voice "There aren't any bodies to sort through" The voices came dangerously close, and suddenly she let out an involuntary yelp as a harsh hand grabbed a fistful of her hair, carelessly holding her like a prize to be shown off to his friends.

"Ah! Look what I found" He chuckled, and she struggled against his grip, her entire body protesting in agony.

"_Idiot!" _Came the voice of another patrolman "This is the demon spawn, someone sedate her before—" With a sudden burst of pent up emotion her eyes glowed white, and she sent the man flying, but before she could do anything else, she felt a sting in the back of her neck and the exhaustion took over as darkness filled her vision.

**Yes! Long, I know, but next time it won't be so long I promise, heheheeee enjoy! I've got a crazy rollercoaster of a story coming up for y'all ****J****J**


	2. War Pigs

**(A/N)-Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to post this, I've been extremely busy as of late! Don't worry though, because I've been totally motivated to continue the story so hopefully the creative juices will flow for a long time and I'll stay inspired long enough to finish it! Haha. Also if you haven't reread the first chapter, I've made a lot of changes to it—just adding a RobxStar moment here and there, and fleshing out the dialogue/descriptions. Also I'm thinking about doing a sketch of how I'm seeing the characters and everything just cause I've been in a drawing mood lately****. This next chapter is named after the Black Sabbath song War Pigs. I guess you'll figure out why as you read heheh.**

**I do not own Teen Titans, However I **_**do**_** own this new  
Black Sabbath owns **_**War Pigs  
**_**Pink Floyd owns **_**Don't Leave me Now**_** and **_**Is there Anybody Out There?**_

Chapter 1: War Pigs (part 1):

-September 3rd- (1 Day Later)  
ORDER CAPITAL BUILDING/META PENITENTIARY

The moon cast a luminous glow in the grand office of the Capital Building. The window was open and the soft breeze brought in the new autumn chill. In the office sat a large and brooding figure waiting in front of the blazing fireplace as a young woman walked down the stone corridor, working up her nerve. She was never a cheery person but she hated this building. It was cold and reminded her of those medieval castles, but not in the 'princes and princesses and magic and fairytales' kind of way. When she walked through these halls she thought of the terrible monarchies of history… kings and queens keeping their riches to themselves, and leaving stale bread to the poor. Fairytales may be fun, but they weren't true. She reminded herself that in this case she was one of the lucky ones. _Let them eat cake_… she chuckled darkly. If that was the case, though, why was she always miserable? More importantly, though she'd never admit it, why was she _afraid_?

She opened the large wooden door trying her hardest to keep from rolling her eyes as it creaked with earsplitting volume. That was all she needed to make herself known. She stepped forward as the heavy doors closed behind her.

"Rose" Came a sultry, but chilling voice. "I wasn't expecting you" She only saw the side of his face. She had only seen him a few times before, but he was still quite frightening in the strangest of ways. He was sort of… beautiful… and young. He looked almost like a human being but his skin was a dark tan, almost a burnt orange looking. It looked hard and smooth as stone, almost as if it wasn't skin at all. His eyes were black, and his hair was sort of long and wavy, and as dark as cold unfeeling eyes. He was almost too beautiful to be human.

"Would you shut the window please, and close the curtains"

"Of course" She said, proceeding to do so. The room had gotten considerably darker, leaving not much but the flames, casting their dancing light on his face, making it seem red as the devil's.

"You have a message for me" He turned his eyes to look at her. She couldn't help but feel a chill go down her spine.

"Yes, I—"

"And your father has no doubt found something better to do?" He asked, the fire crackling in front of him.

"That's actually why he sent me. My Lord, Trigon's daughter has been found. She and many of the other Titans were hiding out in a bunker under Titans Tower."

A sinister smile appeared on the man's face. "And your father is taking good care of her, I trust."

"He is awaiting your direction" She confirmed "But yes, she is contained. She won't be escaping this time. He has made sure of it."

"Very well" He deadpanned "I will have arrangements made to go visit the girl." He turned his head slowly to face her. She felt lost in those cold black eyes "Thank you, Rose." He smiled devilishly.

_Generals gathered in their masses  
Just like witches in black masses  
Evil minds that plot destruction  
Sorcerers of Death's construction_

-September 3rd-  
HICKS DINER-DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY

Richard Greyson sat in a booth in a small rundown diner. He was reading the paper with a small cup of coffee by his side. Nobody really looked at him, or necessarily cared what he was doing. He was just another citizen of Jump City, going about his day, following the rules, and staying out of the Order's way. There were a few things that ran through his mind. Most of them were his plans for the future. He went over them silently as he waited for his companion to join him. He went over them so he wouldn't have to think about what happened yesterday.

"_If we're they find us there won't _be _a titans…"_

"_They won't."_

"_this better be worth it, Dick" _

His kept his expression stoic, but his mind was all but torturing him for his stupid mistakes. She was right all along and he knew it too. He just didn't know that she would have to pay the price.

"I know you think the fault is yours" Came a sweet voice from behind him. It was quiet and unusually sad. His companion had finally come to meet him.

"Kori" He used her alias, wondering how she always knew what he was thinking. She sat across from him with a soft smile, and answered his thoughts.

"Dick Greyson is much easier to read than his alter ego" She said, reaching a gentle hand to his face "It's the eyes…" Richard's lips cracked into a rare smile—one he only reserved for Starfire. He put his hand on top of hers, slipping a small piece of paper between her fingers. The action went unnoticed to everyone in the room.

"Be careful Kori" He whispered, his tone hard. Though it revealed a small hint of affection and worry. There was nothing but determination in her green eyes.

"I will not let you down" She smiled, grasping his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "Under your lead we will win this war. Of that I am certain." Her words gave Dick a warm feeling of confidence. Raven's death would not be in vain. Soon, they would all have their freedom back.

-September 3rd-  
META PENITENTIARY-CELL BLOCK 8S

It was cold and dark and musty. Raven's body ached as she lay on her side on the harsh stone ground, and as she finally opened her heavy eyes, she saw nothing but cold grey stone walls ahead of her. Her wrists were incredibly sore. She looked down to examine her restraints. They seemed non-descript enough, but there was something odd about them. She tried to phase out of them, knowing in the back of her mind that it was no use. She felt drained and she knew something about these restraints had cancelled out her powers. Raven took the time to examine her quarters. There were no windows, and out of the corner of her eye she could see a door. It was heavy and metal, and it had no windows either. There was no light and Raven could barely see, though she could tell she had been stripped of her clothing. What she now wore was barely more than rags—a loose shirt and ripped pants, all made out of the same dirty used—and probably unwashed—material. The smallest part of her wanted nothing more than to curl up and wallow in self-pity, but she knew she couldn't do that. Her pride was the only thing she had left… Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the strangest sensation. A violent electrifying jerk pulsed through her body. The source, her handcuffs. She looked down at them, eyes widened slightly.

"They're meant to go off every few minutes…" Came a hauntingly bone chilling voice. She hoisted herself up into a sitting position to face the all too familiar foe, his silhouette frighteningly foreboding in the doorway.

"Slade" She hissed.

"Just a little trick I came up with to keep you in line" She could almost hear the smirk behind the mask "I have to admit it's a bit of a complicated device but it just does the trick." He mused "Not enough pain to do any permanent damage, but just enough to drive you right _out _of your mind." He reveled in every syllable of those last few words. And he did not miss the brief flicker of fear in the empath's amethyst orbs. Then as if on cue another shock wracked her small body and Slade watched with interest as she fought with herself, refusing to show him her pain.

"Your pride is futile" He sneered. "But one day you will learn, little girl… because I am going to break you. And once I'm done… once you are reduced to nothing but a broken worthless pile of bones, I am going to kill you." His words were calm and matter of fact

Raven's chest heaved with the strain of the shocks, her muscles tight and wound. Something about this was too much. It didn't make sense—it was almost as if he was targeting her specifically… but for wha—? Another shock, and she was almost reduced to pitiful whimpers. But she would not let him hear any of it. She looked up at him, eyes defiant

"What is this about, Slade?" She breathed, her voice hoarse "If I was just a prisoner you would just leave me be. What is my part in this?" She growled.

"You catch on fast, dear" He chuckled. "But you need not worry… you will know soon enough." He started to back into the shadows, and she could do nothing but watch. Her limbs felt like lead, and her chest constricted. How long had she been there? The silence was penetrating. She was used to being alone in a dark cell, hell, she'd been in one for almost two years the last time she was here. But this time she knew something was different. She was dark, cold and alone. And she knew that Slade had horrible things planned for her in the future.

Raven pulled herself to a sitting position, leaning on her side against the cold stone walls, her head hung with fatigue. She focused on her breathing and tried to concentrate on staying calm—another small shock pulsed through her body and she once again curled into herself, letting out a small moan. Once she recovered she closed her eyes and resumed her controlled breathing. After a while she thought she heard something. It sounded like a soft moaning through the walls. Was there another prisoner in there with her? As she listened harder, she realized this person was singing. The soft whispers formed imperfect melodies, moaning and whimpering miserable words…

"Is there anybody… out there?" A weak whisper sounded.

"Hello?" Raven called, her voice ragged and tired. It sounded as though he had not heard.

"Is there anybody…out there?" She realized he wasn't really talking to anyone. He simply continued, as if he was consoling himself.

"Don't leave me now…  
Don't say it's the end of the road.  
Remember the flowers I sent.  
I need you, babe"

Raven listened, eyes cast downward. Such a sad song. Such a helpless terrible caracking straining miserable voice… And it grew louder, though still muffled through the thick walls

"To put through the shredder  
In front of my friends  
Ooooh Babe."

She shut her eyes tightly. This was becoming more and more frightening. She feared for her own sanity for a moment. Here was this prisoner, teetering over the brink of insanity, almost begging her to come with him.

"Dont leave me now.  
How could you go?  
When you know how I need you  
To beat to a pulp on a Saturday night  
Ooooh Babe."

His muffled yell was accompanied by another small shock. This caught her by surprise, letting loose a small almost inaudible whimper. But his voice was fading quickly, as though his pleas were ending..

"How could you treat me this way?  
Running away.  
I need you, Babe.  
Why are you running away?  
Oooooh Babe…"

His voice was almost inaudible, and Raven found that her consciousness was fading from her. She fell into a cold and uncomfortable sleep, his wavering voice echoing in her fragile mind…

***  
_Politicians hide themselves away  
They only started the war  
Why should they go out to fight?  
They leave that all to the poor, yeah. _

-September 12-  
VACANCY MOTEL-DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY

A thin girl sits on the edge of her makeshift bed in an old musty rundown apartment. It's dark outside and she stares down at a small object in her hand. Fear, anger and betrayal pulses through her body. She doesn't belong anywhere anymore, she can't go anywhere. She's on her own, and she knows she deserves it too. Because she did it to herself.

And now she is fighting. She wants to back away. After what she saw last week… She couldn't deal with it. She still had nightmares about the explosion, imagining Raven die a thousand different ways, each time just to protect her. And how could she ever deserve that? Especially from Raven. It made her angry. She didn't ask for that, and she certainly didn't like owing people. And now here she was helping out with the cause and she wasn't even allowed to know the location. She'd never comfortable with the Titans again, and she knew that. And now here she was sitting on the edge of her bed. She wanted nothing to do with either side of this war. All she wanted to do was hide. The sudden buzzing of her communicator made her jump. She looked down, somewhat surprised and answered it.

"Beast Boy?" She looked into the blue eyes of a normal looking young man, disguised to blend in with the population.

"Terra!" came his hushed response. "Why aren't you with Cyborg? He said you didn't check in today… I thought…"

"I'm fine" She snapped.

"Well what are you doing then? You had me worried" He raised an eyebrow.

"I…" She hesitated, not wanting to look him in the eye. "I can't do this anymore" She heard him sigh on the other line, finally meeting his disappointed eyes.

"I thought you said you wanted to help"

"I _did_" She countered. "I just thought maybe I wouldn't be treated like a sniveling rat."

"You're quitting just because we can't disclose you on top secret information?" He huffed "This isn't preschool Terra, just because you're not included in everything—"

"I'm helping build the damn thing, why can't I know where it is?" Her voice raised slightly. "This is getting too hard. I can't deal with it"

"There's a whole shit ton of things Nightwing didn't tell a lot of people. Do you think he wants to risk us getting caught? You should know its nothing personal Terra. It's just a safety precaution. I know you're scared but we have to think about the public. We're supposed to be heroes, aren't we? This is what we're meant to do."

Terra sighed and shook her head. "Not me. I can't do this. It's too hard." Beast Boy's expression suddenly hardened.

"Hard?" He almost growled. "You don't even know what hard _is_" He just shook his head. "Whatever… just don't come crying back to me when you're alone and scared and you've got nowhere else to go. You're forgetting that we're the ones who asked you here. Stop wallowing in your own self-pity and realize that people have made sacrifices for you. What you're doing now is just throwing it away."

He hung up. Terra clenched her teeth, knowing deep down Beast Boy was right. But she didn't care. She was too bitter to care. She took the communicator and threw it across the room, burying her face in her hands.

"Now Terra…" Came a menacingly familiar voice. She froze daring to look up into the single eye of her former mentor, who stood in the doorway, a tall and foreboding silhouette in the dark room.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that throwing tantrums is no way to get what you want?"

"Slade" She whispered in horror, backing up against the far corner of the small room.

"Remember me?"

***  
_Time will tell on their power minds  
Making war just for fun  
Treating people just like pawns in chess  
Wait 'till the judgment day comes, yeah!_

**Sorry it took so long to post this guys! I'm having trouble organizing my chapters into… well… chapters. Haha! Anyways. The outline of this chapter was meant to have much more happening, but I realized I tried to fit too much into it. That's okay though, it'll just mean more and shorter chapters. I'll try to keep it as organized as possible as I am, in fact following several story lines. I've got this huge kind of plot thing going on and I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to reveal it and how long it is going to take for me to actually reveal it. The story in all is kind of a two parter, so it's almost like two stories in one! Yay! **

**In the next chapter we'll see the start of Beast Boy's journey with Melvin and the kids, and we'll also see what important job Nightwing has for Starfire. I'll also reveal more about the leader of this world order, and we'll find out his name, along with some other shocking news. The crazy singing dood is important to, don't worry we'll see more of him later. We're also going to find out what role Raven plays in all of this because clearly she's more than just a prisoner. Slade and the order need her for something… but what?! I haven't really read the comics that well, but I've read enough to be able to add some elements of it to this story, including characters. I'm thinking that the second wonder girl and Super boy will make an appearance since I've already got Ravager in there (anyone notice that? ;)) But I will also definitely be mentioning Donna Troy as I know she is a fan favorite and was the original wonder girl (right?) Yeah okay anyways enough of my rambling! **

watch?v=OGPD0ZBiMs0 –War Pigs

**These two songs are actually very important for you to listen to… they're the songs the crazy dude next to Raven was singing. Same voice and everything (minus the background music).  
** watch?v=Pr-JoqFVC5E (you only need to listen to the first like minute or so, then the vocals stop)  
watch?v=fGBGkxgxAaE


End file.
